


O Rival

by Lady_Martell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Esporte, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Martell/pseuds/Lady_Martell
Summary: Chanyeol, medalhista olímpico de voleibol, se vê em uma enrascada quando precisa dividir o quarto com Baekhyun, seu maior rival e agora novo companheiro de equipe. Ele só não imaginava que essa estadia forçada desencadearia sentimentos proibidos e escondidos há um bom tempo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Um Adversário Formidável

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #202
> 
> Queria agradecer à beta que o EXOLipse selecionou para mim, ela foi super compreensiva e rápida na betagem.  
> E muito obrigada à pessoa que doou o plot, esse é um tema que eu AMO DEMAAAIS!

**PARTE I**

― A cama da janela é minha. ― Decidiu a criatura arrogante, sem sequer conversarem antes. Largou a mala no chão e se jogou na cama escolhida sem poupar-lhe um segundo olhar.

Chanyeol simplesmente não conseguia acreditar na sua falta de sorte. Entre os outros 5 jogadores do time, fora os 6 reservas, teve o azar de dividir o mesmo quarto com aquela cria de satanás. 

Byun Baekhyun, seu inimigo de longa data, desde a época da universidade. Não, não estudaram juntos – cursaram o ensino superior em universidades diferentes e os dois eram capitães do time de Voleibol de suas respectivas instituições. Jogaram um contra o outro inúmeras vezes ao longo desses cinco anos de curso e a rivalidade, que começou amigável, se transformou em puro ódio com o passar do tempo.

O playboyzinho – como Chanyeol gostava de chamá-lo – não tinha papas na língua, era um péssimo perdedor e um vencedor pior ainda, não perdia a oportunidade de provocar Chanyeol em cada encontro forçado. Park foi o maior vencedor dessa disputa de egos quando, dois anos antes, no seu último ano de faculdade, foi convidado para compor a seleção sul-coreana como levantador titular para representar o país nos Jogos Asiáticos de 2014 em Incheon, onde saíram campeões. Chanyeol saiu orgulhoso e com uma medalha de ouro dessa Olimpíada, com vários patrocinadores interessados.

Ao longo desses dois anos subsequentes, continuaram jogando um contra o outro novamente pois foram contratados por times diferentes. Conseguiram se consagrar como estrelas do esporte e a rivalidade entre eles se tornou amplamente conhecida na mídia esportiva, sendo sempre um dos assuntos principais quando suas equipes disputavam.

Estavam muito bem assim, até que os dois foram convidados para o time titular que competiria nas Olimpíadas de 2016. E como se a relação deles em quadra já não fosse ruim o suficiente, o treinador colocou os dois para dividirem o mesmo apartamento na Vila dos Atletas! A justificativa do treinador? Segundo ele, os dois precisavam passar um “tempo de qualidade” juntos para se acostumarem com a presença um do outro e a raiva mútua não prejudicá-los em campo.

Se o Park já não estava mais aguentando aquele baixinho irritante durante todo o período classificatório, não tinha ideia de como ia aguentar agora que seriam forçados a passar _mais_ tempo ainda juntos por quase um mês! 

Chegaram na cidade do Rio de Janeiro alguns dias antes da maioria dos outros atletas para se acostumarem com o clima e poderem descansar. A abertura da Olimpíada seria em quatro dias, onde estariam presentes, mas o primeiro jogo da equipe seria só dois dias depois.

Chanyeol sacudiu a cabeça e preferiu não perder tempo discutindo com Baekhyun. Sentou-se na outra cama, abriu a mala para pegar uma troca de roupa e foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Era a sua primeira vez no Brasil e foi logo no Rio de Janeiro, estava muito empolgado para conhecer a cidade e aproveitar esses dias de folga até a competição começar. Tinha combinado de encontrar Sehun e Kai, seus outros colegas de time que já conhecia antes por jogarem juntos no mesmo time na Coréia e ficaram ainda mais próximos durante esses meses de treinamento, para turistarem e conhecerem alguns pontos turísticos.

Sem dirigir qualquer palavra ao companheiro de quarto ao sair do banheiro, foi até o térreo esperar pelos dois amigos e aproveitou para admirar o lugar. O complexo de prédios da Vila dos Atletas era realmente muito bonito, não tinha levado isso tão a sério quando viu as reportagens falando que era a mais bela vila olímpica, mas vendo ao vivo, admitiu que não tinham exagerado. O condomínio era muito bem arborizado, com quadras de esportes, diversas piscinas e pistas para corredores e ciclistas se exercitarem. O clima era agradável, não estava tão calor quanto imaginou que seria no Rio de Janeiro, mas ainda era ameno o suficiente para ficar confortável em sua bermuda e camiseta. Não seria nenhum sacrifício passar aquele mês ali, apesar dos pesares.

Despertou do devaneio quando sentiu um corpo sentar-se ao seu lado, mas quando se virou para cumprimentar quem supunha serem os seus colegas, deu de cara com quem tentava evitar.

― O que você está fazendo aqui? ― perguntou incrédulo ― Será possível que tu não vai me deixar em paz nem por um minuto nessa competição?

Foi agraciado com o familiar olhar de desprezo antes que o menor se dignasse a respondê-lo.

― Não é como se eu quisesse ficar perto de você também ― disse rispidamente. ― Não sei como Kai e Sehun conseguem te aturar.

― Espera, eles te chamaram? ― definitivamente não esperava por isso, nem sabia que eles eram tão próximos do Byun. ― Desgraçados.

― Se está tão incomodado, é só ficar no apartamento.

― E você não está incomodado? ― A voz arrogante de Baekhyun era demais para os nervos de qualquer pessoa sã. ― Quer tanto assim ficar na minha companhia?

― Eu não me importo o suficiente, Park.

Antes que Chanyeol pudesse dizer algo, seus amigos – da onça – apareceram bem animadinhos.

― Vejo que estão conversando amigavelmente, olha que avanço ― disse Kai, seu sorriso não diminuindo nenhum centímetro com o bufo do menor e a expressão em branco de Chanyeol. ― Ficaram muito tempo esperando? Foi culpa do Sehun, ele quis passar gel no cabelo, ― apontou para o cabelo espetado do maknae do time.

― Claro, a culpa foi minha, não da meia hora que você passou no banho. ― Acusou, mas foi imediatamente interrompido pelo som de sua barriga roncando. ― Vamos logo, eu preciso comer alguma coisa antes de enlouquecer.

Foram andando até um restaurante próximo que Kai tinha pesquisado na internet. Tinha o mesmo clima da vila olímpica, um ambiente bonitinho e arborizado e felizmente não estava muito cheio por causa do horário tardio. Chanyeol lutou para conseguir fazer o pedido com seu inglês improvisado, se recusando a pedir a ajuda de Baekhyun como seus dois amigos pediram.

Fingiu que não viu a expressão irônica do garoto a sua frente e se esforçou para pronunciar as palavras corretamente. 

― Hyung, onde você quer ir primeiro hoje? ― Sehun perguntou para Chanyeol. ―Eu queria ir em Niterói.

― Onde? ― O capitão levantou as sobrancelhas, nunca ouviu falar desse ponto turístico antes.

― Aqui, ― Sehun se inclinou mais no seu lado e mostrou a tela do celular. ― É uma cidade que fica aqui do lado da capital, tem um monte de lugares legais lá e esse museu de arte contemporânea.

Apesar de sua idade jovem e profissão como jogador, Sehun fugia totalmente do estereótipo de atleta bruto. Ele era um grande admirador de Arquitetura e chegou a cursar isso na faculdade, adorava visitar museus e artes arquitetônicas locais quando jogava em outros países.

― Acho que o nome é Nitérôi? Niterói? ― Tentaram adivinhar até o garçom chegar com os pedidos. Chanyeol voltou a ficar ereto na cadeira e tentou ajeitar as pernas longas debaixo da mesa. O espaço era pequeno demais e toda hora roçava nas pernas de Baekhyun, forçando-o a reprimir o arrepio familiar que sentia toda vez que o tocava.

Continuou olhando as informações da cidade, mas percebeu que levaria um tempo para chegar até lá e já estavam quase no meio da tarde.

― Sehun, é melhor nós não irmos para lá hoje. ― Ele abriu a boca para reclamar, mas terminou rapidamente. ― Chegaríamos muito tarde, não vai dar para visitar quase nada. Nós podemos ir para o Corcovado hoje e amanhã vamos cedo para Niterói, o que acha?

Por mais que o maknae estivesse ansioso, concordou que seria melhor ir no dia seguinte.

Kai e Sehun foram os responsáveis por manter a conversa no resto do almoço enquanto os outros dois jogadores trocavam olhares raivosos toda vez que um joelho batia no outro – e Chanyeol tinha certeza que algumas dessas batidas mais doloridas eram propositais. Por que Kai não teve o bom senso de sentar na frente dele? Realmente não se pode contar com os amigos.

Saíram do restaurante com um humor bem melhor depois de encherem o estômago com a boa e tradicional comida brasileira. Kai fez sinal para o primeiro táxi que apareceu, já pronto para começar o primeiro passeio turístico.

Mas quando foram falar para o motorista sobre o destino, o clima voltou a cair.

― Corcovado, ― Chanyeol falou para o motorista.

― Espera, por que você tem que decidir para onde vamos? ― Interrompeu Baekhyun. ― Você não é nosso capitão fora da quadra.

― Se você tinha outra ideia, por que não falou lá dentro? Isso tudo é vontade de ser inconveniente?

― Não é como se você tivesse pedido a opinião de alguém quando decidiu isso ― disparou. Não era mentira, mas Chanyeol não daria o braço a torcer. ― Kai, você quer ir no Corcovado hoje?

― Hum... ― o moreno não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que não queria se envolver na briga deles.

― Viu? Ele não quer ― deduziu. ― Nós podemos ir para o Pão de Açúcar, é muito mais interessante e ainda tem trilha.

O motorista olhou confuso enquanto os dois jogadores discutiam no banco de trás em coreano. Sehun, no meio dos dois, olhava para o próprio colo em silêncio e fingia não estar ali, enquanto Kai tentava assegurar ao motorista que não era uma briga séria para não serem expulsos do carro.

― Faz o que você quiser, inferno! Playboyzinho mimado, não aceita a opinião de ninguém, ― antes que Baekhyun pudesse responder ao insulto, Chanyeol virou-se para o motorista e deu a direção.

Partiram em silêncio, apenas a música baixa do carro preenchia o silêncio. O motorista foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio quando alcançaram a orla da praia, apontando para os lugares e dizendo os nomes. A Vila ficava relativamente perto da Pedra da Gávea, era outro lugar que poderiam visitar, assim que possível. Passaram por várias praias bonitas até chegarem na Urca. Foram liderados pelo Byun até a entrada, mas antes que pudessem entrar na fila para comprar o ingresso, o menor fez pouco caso.

― Eu já comprei o ingresso com o tour ecológico hoje mais cedo, no site diz que eles sempre esgotam rápido.

― Você comprou os ingressos antes da gente decidir para onde iria? ― perguntou ironicamente. Não o viu mexendo no celular durante o almoço, ele deve ter comprado antes mesmo de descer para comerem. ― E depois o mandão sou eu?

Baekhyun apenas sorriu ironicamente e foi até o lounge vip. Chanyeol não estava realmente irritado com o passeio, era um dos lugares que queria visitar e aceitaria com tranquilidade se não fosse pela forma autoritária do outro expor suas vontades sem se importar com os demais.

Como a maioria dos turistas estrangeiros ainda não tinham chegado na cidade e era dia de semana, não estava tão cheio, então não precisaram esperar muito para embarcarem no primeiro bondinho. Chanyeol olhava a vista encantado enquanto o bondinho subia lentamente, quase não percebeu o Byun de olhos fechados agarrando a barra de apoio com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

Quase.

Se perguntou qual era o problema, se ele tinha ficado com vertigem pela subida repentina.

Não demorou muito para chegarem no morro da Urca e o tal tour começar, com o guia explicando algumas curiosidades da Mata Atlântica – eles tinham uma abelha sem ferrão! Como isso era possível? Tinha até uma colmeia dessa abelha lá, mas Kai morria de medo e acabaram não passando muito tempo perto delas. Seguiram a trilha até chegarem no teleférico que levava até o segundo morro, e dessa vez Chanyeol não tirou os olhos de Baekhyun.

Impressionante.

O cara tinha medo de altura e insistiu que fossem no Pão de Açúcar? Ele gostava tanto assim de sofrer?

Reprimiu a risada zombadora e se moveu para ficar ao lado dele enquanto subiam, certificando-se que seus braços roçassem para tentar distraí-lo. Admirou a vista da cidade enquanto o bondinho subia, totalmente alheio aos olhares empolgados de Kai e Sehun presos neles dois. Quando finalmente chegaram no segundo morro, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a sair novamente, sem dirigir-lhe nenhuma palavra.

Enquanto andavam pela segunda trilha, o menor voltou a relaxar e aproveitar o passeio, tirando fotos com Kai enquanto ele e Sehun tentavam chamar a atenção dos macaquinhos. Essa segunda parte do tour terminou mais rápido e eles ficaram livres para explorar o resto do morro e fazer outro lanche. Ficaram ali até faltar poucos minutos para o pôr do sol, quando Baekhyun insistiu que voltassem para o Morro da Urca e arrastou-os até o bondinho.

Chanyeol ficou do lado dele novamente durante a descida e nenhum dos quatro disse nada ao saírem do teleférico.

― Ah, hyung, por que você teve que nos arrastar logo agora? ― perguntou Sehun. ― O pôr do sol deve ser incrível lá em cima.

― O site que eu pesquisei disse que o pôr do sol no Morro da Urca é mais bonito, ― explicou. Aparentemente, ele já tinha planejado a tarde inteira antes mesmo de saírem do apartamento. ― Vamos pegar um lugar para sentar, andem ― apressou-os.

― E depois o mandão sou eu ― Sussurrou Chanyeol para si mesmo.

Conseguiram pegar o último banco perto da mureta antes de Baekhyun desaparecer e voltar com quatro latas de cerveja pouco antes do sol começar a desaparecer no horizonte. Era realmente uma vista incrível ali de cima, conseguiam ver o Cristo Redentor ao fundo enquanto céu laranja e rosa refletia na enseada abaixo. Continuaram bebendo e admirando a vista até o anoitecer e desceram apenas quando o lugar já estava quase vazio. 

Quando por fim saíram do último bondinho, pediram para o taxista levá-los a algum restaurante com vista para o mar para jantarem e o senhor levou-os até um dos Bares-Restaurante famosos perto da mureta da Urca.

Depois de jantarem, passaram o resto da noite ali bebendo e curtindo a banda ao vivo, os três jogadores de vez enquanto levantavam para dançar enquanto Chanyeol continuava sentado na mesa, conversando com qualquer pessoa que o entendesse.

O clima entre os dois rivais estava ligeiramente melhor – embora não tenham virado amigos e nem estivessem conversando um com o outro, tampouco estavam se ofendendo, brigando ou interrompendo a conversa com Kai e Sehun.

De fato, só voltaram a se alfinetar quando retornaram já de madrugada para a Vila Olímpica e Kai jogou os dois bêbados no elevador, apertou o botão do seu andar antes de sair e ir embora com Sehun para seu próprio prédio. Desengonçado, Baekhyun caiu sobre Chanyeol assim que o elevador começou a se mover.

― Me solta, porra.

― Foi você que caiu em mim, idiota. ― respondeu Chanyeol.

A subida até o andar deles, 14º andar, foi tortuosamente lenta, com Chanyeol quase deitado na parede e o menor pendurado em seu ombro, respirando contra seu pescoço. Estavam exaustos pela viagem e tontos pelo álcool que tomaram – Chanyeol um pouco menos e por isso, um pouco mais sóbrio que o outro.

Quando finalmente chegaram no apartamento, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a entrar e se enfiar na cozinha para beber uma garrafa de água e aliviar a garganta seca. Chanyeol continuou vigiando-o pela visão periférica enquanto tirava o sapato para ver se não fazia nenhuma besteira. Estava louco para tomar um banho e cair na cama.

Mas antes que entrasse no banheiro, Baekhyun foi mais rápido e meteu-se na sua frente, trancando a porta logo atrás de si e deixando-o xingando até a terceira geração dos seus antepassados.

Pegou uma garrafa de água e sentou no sofá para esperar o outro terminar, aproveitando o momento para mandar uma mensagem para Kai e perguntar se tinha chegado bem com Sehun – o que estava em pior estado entre os quatro. Duvidava que o maknae fosse levantar cedo pela manhã. Ficou bons quinze minutos esperando no sofá e nada do Byun dar sinal de vida, foi solenemente ignorado quando bateu a porta e preferiu não gritar pelo outro àquela hora da madrugada. Já estava deitado no sofá e quase cochilando quando a porta do banheiro finalmente abriu.

Sentou-se subitamente, com as ofensas já na ponta da língua, mas ficou imóvel quando sua mente processou a imagem diante de si.

Baekhyun era um homem bonito, Chanyeol não era cego quanto a isso. Desde que jogaram um contra o outro pela primeira vez, foi impossível para ele não perceber aquele garoto baixinho com um rosto bonito demais e olhos hipnotizantes. Mesmo quando conheceu melhor o temperamento irritante do Byun, não conseguia se impedir de admirar aquela face angelical. Chanyeol nunca escondeu de ninguém que era gay, mas não é como se sentisse atração por cada homem gostoso que aparecesse na sua frente, sempre se sentiu mais atraído pela personalidade cativante das pessoas do que pela aparência delas. Baekhyun era sua exceção.

Uma que ele escolheu fingir que não existia.

― Está me encarando porque, Park? ― perguntou com uma voz sussurrada, suave como seda. ― Gosta do que vê?

Sem tirar os olhos do seu rosto, Chanyeol levantou do sofá e tirou a blusa. Cobriu os poucos metros que os separavam em silêncio, parou apenas quando estavam a menos de um braço de distância e se encararam sem dizer nada. Os dois podiam sentir a eletricidade zunindo sobre suas peles quando Chanyeol desviou os olhos para perseguir a gota que deslizou da mandíbula definida até o pescoço e desceu lentamente pelo peitoral, até se perder na toalha.

Baekhyun congelou quando ele levantou o braço, mas tudo que Chanyeol fez foi afastá-lo da frente da porta e se trancar no banheiro enquanto o menor continuava imóvel do lado de fora, sua mente alcoolizada tentando entender se o que tinha visto nos olhos dele era real ou se estava simplesmente alucinando.


	2. Um Adversário Formidável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo Niterói e tentei ser o mais fiel possível, mas tive que adaptar umas coisinhas para conseguir colocar algumas partes que eu queria muito.

**PARTE II**

Na manhã seguinte, como previsto por Chanyeol, nenhum deles conseguiu sair cedo da cama.

A ressaca bateu forte nos quatro, especialmente em Sehun, e tiveram que adiar seu tão esperado passeio. Só conseguiram levantar da cama no início da tarde, então resolveram ficar pela cidade mesmo e realizar a vontade de Chanyeol de visitar o Cristo Redentor e curtir o final da tarde na praia. Dessa vez eles preferiram não beber nada para que não tivessem o mesmo problema de antes.

Para infelicidade do Park, percebeu que todos os planos dos seus amigos nesses dias antes da competição envolviam o seu rival.

Voltaram logo depois do jantar para o apartamento e deixaram tudo pronto para o dia seguinte, para que pudessem passar o dia inteiro na cidade de Niterói e visitarem todos os pontos turísticos do guia de Sehun.

Chegaram cedo na cidade, a maioria dos pontos turísticos estavam apenas começando a abrir quando subiram na ponte que levaria ao seu primeiro destino – uma ilha que ficava na costa da Baía de Guanabara, chamada Ilha da Boa Viagem. Era bem perto da orla da praia e dava para chegar lá andando pela ponte que ligava a ilha ao continente.

― Hyung, espera um minuto. Aqui, pega isso, ― chamou-o Sehun, estendendo um emaranhado de papéis em sua direção.

― Que porcaria é essa? ― Tinha dado o primeiro passo na ponte quando foi interceptado pelo maknae.

― Não é porcaria, é o roteiro que eu fiz para o dia de hoje. ― Abriu o papel, que descobriu ser um mapa dos pontos turísticos da região, cheio de anotações sobre onde deveriam ir primeiro e os horários das atrações. ― Passei a noite inteira montando isso, então toma cuidado.

― Por que você está me dando isso? Não é melhor ficar com você?

― Eu fiz dois para o caso de perder um deles ― acenou com seu próprio guia. ― Assim nós não ficamos perdidos e sem rumo. Você sabe como eu sou esquecido, então cuida bem dele. ― Choramingou.

Mentira, sua memória era excelente. Mas Chanyeol não deu muita importância naquele momento, apenas guardou o mapa no bolso da bermuda e seguiu o caminho pela ponte até chegar na Ilha.

Era bem pequena, mas a vista era incrível – conseguia ver toda a faixa litorânea e o Museu de Arte Contemporânea dali. Subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam ao topo lentamente, parando toda hora para apreciar a vista e registrar as imagens. Até alguns bichinhos eles conseguiram ver.

No topo da Ilha tinha uma pequena Igreja e alguns turistas já estavam por lá. Chanyeol estava gravando um vídeo quando foi _novamente_ interrompido por Sehun.

― Hyung, eu acho que você deveria me dar um presente ― declarou com simplicidade.

― O quê? ― Indagou Chanyeol, abaixando temporariamente a câmera. Sehun estava agindo estranho naquele dia. ― Do que você está falando agora?

― Tem uma barraquinha com souvenirs ali atrás da Igreja, ― apontou. ― Eu acho que você deveria me comprar um presente como agradecimento por ter te trazido aqui hoje, se não fosse por mim, você estaria jogado numa praia qualquer agora sem fazer nada.

Chanyeol olhou confuso para o amigo por um momento, dividido entre perguntar o motivo do discurso sem sentido ou simplesmente dar logo o dinheiro para ele parar de encher o saco e para voltar a gravar o vídeo que foi interrompido.

Escolheu a segunda opção.

― Só toma isso logo e para de encher o saco, ― deu-lhe sua carteira sem pensar duas vezes. Voltou a gravar imediatamente e, embora tenha perdido o sorrisinho malicioso e triunfante que ele deu, sua câmera o registrou para a posteridade.

Chanyeol andou pelo topo da Ilha até parar num dos cantos com vista para a ponte Rio-Niterói. Baekhyun estava sentado ali fazendo um lanche, tentando ignorar o insistente Jongin que implorava pelo seu celular.

― Por favooor― lamentou. ― Meu celular está carregando na mochila, me empresta o seu rapidinho, eu só quero tirar algumas fotos e já te devolvo.

Baekhyun era chato, mas Kai era teimoso e conseguia vencer qualquer um na base do cansaço. Não foi diferente dessa vez. Enquanto o moreno desaparecia para tirar as tais fotos, Chanyeol finalmente parou de filmar e se encostou na mureta para comer seu próprio lanche.

Já tinha passado um bom tempo quando Chanyeol se deu conta que Sehun ainda não tinha aparecido com sua carteira. Começou a andar e procurar ao redor, mas tudo que descobriu quando deu uma volta inteira na Igreja, era que não tinha nenhuma barraquinha de souvenirs ali e em nenhum lugar da ilha.

Encaminhou-se furioso para a Igreja, mas assim que ia entrar, deu uma trombada em alguém e quase caiu no chão.

― Me desculpa, sen... Ah, é você. ― Interrompeu-se assim que viu que era Baekhyun ali.

― Não olha por onde anda? ― Perguntou, raivoso.

― Você sabe onde está o Sehun? O palhaço pediu minha carteira e desapareceu. ― Não se dignou a brigar com o rival naquele momento, seu foco agora era outro.

― Não faço a menor ideia, não o vejo desde que chegamos aqui em cima ― respondeu, antes de fazer sua própria pergunta ― E o Kai, você viu?

― Ué, ele não estava comendo com você?

― Não, eu estava na mureta quando ele apareceu pedindo meu celular e desapareceu logo depois.

Isso não fazia sentido.

Deram mais algumas voltas na Ilha, mas quando não viram nem sombra deles e todas as ligações que Chanyeol fazia para o celular deles dois ou o do Baekhyun eram rejeitadas, começaram a se dar conta do que tinha acontecido.

― Filhos da puta! ― gritou Baekhyun. ― Qual a merda do problema desses desgraçados?

― Para de gritar, você está fazendo um escândalo no meio das pessoas ― gritou Chanyeol em retorno.

― E os teus gritos não são escandalosos? ― respondeu imediatamente.

Sua irritação era tão grande quanto a de Chanyeol naquele momento, estavam com raiva de sua própria ingenuidade, mas especialmente de Sehun e Kai, que aparentemente tinham armado para deixar os dois juntos numa porra de cidade desconhecida. A raiva não era exatamente do outro naquele momento, mas os objetos de sua ira não estavam ali, então tudo que podiam fazer era jogar sua raiva um no outro.

Continuaram com sua discussão sem sentido enquanto desciam a escadaria da ilha, até Baekhyun decidir seguir seu rumo sozinho quando chegaram no continente.

― Isso, vai nessa ― provocou Chanyeol. ― Boa sorte seguindo sozinho pela cidade sem nenhum celular, mapa, ou sem falar o idioma. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

A veia na testa de Baekhyun latejou nitidamente.

― E você, seu imbecil? ― devolveu. ― Que tipo de idiota dá a carteira com tudo dentro para outra pessoa? Você ao menos tem alguma identidade ou cartão com você ou estava tudo nela?

Vendo a palidez que tomou o rosto de Chanyeol com sua fala, ele riu friamente.

― O seu tipo, é claro.

Apesar do pânico, Chanyeol tentou pensar logicamente.

― Olha, nós ainda podemos dar um jeito, ok? ― Pela primeira vez em sua vida usou um tom de voz calmo para lidar com o Byun, como se estivesse falando com um cachorro volátil. O que ele era. ― Você ainda tem sua carteira, certo? Eu tenho meu celular e o mapa com o roteiro da nossa viagem aqui feito pelo próprio Sehun. Conheço bem esse babaca, ele vai fazer questão de ir na maioria desses lugares.

Pegou o roteiro do bolso e mostrou-o para o Byun, tentando convencê-lo a cooperar só daquela vez. O menor olhou para o chão por um tempo, seu rosto contorcido numa careta, mas eventualmente acabou concordando que aquela era a única opção deles.

O primeiro lugar que deveriam ir ficava no extremo oposto da cidade, a Fortaleza de Santa Cruz da Barra. A sede da artilharia do exército era enorme e muito bonita, feita quase inteiramente de pedra. Tinha alguns canhões virados para o mar onde as pessoas se penduravam para tirar foto, e não foi diferente com eles. Chanyeol tinha pedido para um turista tirar fotos suas e estava admirando-as quando encontrou seu rival em posição semelhante.

Sentiu-se momentaneamente mal por Baekhyun não ter seu celular para tirar fotos ali. Sem poder se controlar, quando o menor ficou distraído admirando a vista, conseguiu sacar algumas fotos dele de perfil e de costas. Conseguiu tirar até uma de frente quando ele fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o céu. Olhou para as imagens com aprovação, o desgraçado era bonito até distraído, e perguntou-se se algum dia deixaria o outro saber delas.

Sem nenhuma sombra dos amigos ali, foram para o próximo **X** no mapa, o Parque da Cidade. O Uber levou-os até mais ou menos metade do morro quando teve que parar por causa de uma obstrução na estrada. Tiveram que sair do carro antes do previsto e subir o resto do caminho a pé.

Baekhyun xingou o gigantesco pedregulho no meio da estrada e começou a caminhar atrás de Chanyeol. Tinham cerca de um quilômetro de chão pela frente.

Andar diretamente exposto aos raios solares, naquele calor tropical com o qual não estavam acostumados, deixou-os rapidamente cansados e ofegantes, especialmente Baekhyun, que estava com o rosto todo vermelho.

― Força, princesa, nós já estamos quase na metade do caminho, ― provocou Chanyeol, olhando para trás e rindo da forma arrastada que ele estava subindo.

― Está rindo de quem? Você está pior do que eu. ― De fato, o rosto de Chanyeol estava pingando de suor.

― É você que está quase engatinhando aí ― devolveu. Sentiu-se no maternal novamente, mas não conseguia _não_ agir daquela forma infantil ao redor do outro jogador.

Baekhyun encarou-o com raiva e apertou o passo, logo passando na frente de Chanyeol. Sem querer ficar para trás, o Park também acelerou um pouco a caminhada para ultrapassá-lo. Continuaram nesse jogo até que os dois estivessem correndo morro acima, movidos unicamente pela força do ódio pulsando em suas veias.

Chegaram exaustos no topo e se jogaram no chão sob a primeira sombra que encontraram. Depois de acalmarem a respiração e beberem uma água, deram uma volta ao redor do lugar e ficaram tão hipnotizados com a vista que, a princípio, esqueceram de procurar pelos dois pilantrinhas. Foram até a rampa de voo para ver as pessoas corajosas que pulavam de asa delta ou parapente – o que não era o caso de nenhum deles, embora preferissem esconder esse fato um do outro. Chanyeol andava como um louco com sua câmera, dava para ver vários pontos da cidade ali de cima e até mesmo alguns pontos da cidade do Rio, como o Corcovado e o Pão de Açúcar.

Dessa vez Chanyeol certificou-se de ficar atrás de Baekhyun para fotografá-lo sem ser visto.

Sem sucesso de encontrar os fugitivos ali em cima, olharam para o mapa mais uma vez e foram até o próximo destino.

Foram de carro até o Campo de São Bento, mas o trânsito já começava a congestionar. O parque era literalmente um grande ponto verde num mar de prédios, um refúgio pacífico no meio da cidade, mas também não viram sinal dos amigos.

Enquanto exploravam o lugar, chegaram até um lago que fez os olhos de Chanyeol brilharem.

Tinha pedalinhos em forma de cisne num dos cantos do lago e três casais já passeavam dentro deles. Chanyeol foi sedento até os que estavam vazios, mas logo murchou ao ver que era pago. Maldito Sehun por carregar sua carteira!

Olhou com visível decepção para a pintura descascada dos cisnes, não queria aceitar que deixaria essa parte do passeio de fora quando nem mesmo sabia se poderia voltar para a cidade antes da competição acabar.

Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que só percebeu que Baekhyun se aproximara quando ouviu sua voz.

― Vai mesmo ficar com essa cara de criança contrariada só por não andar nesse brinquedo?

Chanyeol ignorou-o.

― A culpa é sua por ter dado a carteira toda para o Sehun ― continuou, embora continuasse sem resposta. ― Você não lembra das instruções do treinador? Ele disse para sempre andar com um cartão ou dinheiro extra no bolso, fora da carteira.

Não, Chanyeol não se lembrava disso até agora.

― Não é como se você fosse muito mais esperto, não é? Cadê teu celular? ― questionou. ― Você está sempre tirando foto de tudo e colocando no instagram, mas agora vai passar o dia inteiro sem nada.

Baekhyun ficou num silêncio irritado por um momento, antes de se levantar e ir na direção dos pedalinhos. Parou no meio do caminho e virou para trás.

― Você não vem? ― Vendo a expressão confusa do rival, completou. ― Não estou a fim de passar o resto do dia olhando pra essa sua cara emburrada, então vamos andar logo nessa porcaria.

Chanyeol pensou em recusar por um instante, seu orgulho era um problema que ainda não sabia como lidar, mas no final a sua vontade falou mais alto e correu para o lado do Byun.

Inicialmente, ele não queria acompanhá-lo, mas todos os pedalinhos eram em dupla, então acabou por aceitar. Quando estavam no meio do lago, tirou algumas fotos do parque, de si mesmo e até de Baekhyun. Embora ele não fizesse pose, tampouco virava o rosto ou impedia-o. O Park sabia que no fundo era algo que ele apreciava.

Enquanto pedalavam pelo lago, Chanyeol percebeu que a maioria das duplas nos outros pedalinhos eram casais curtindo um passeio romântico, o extremo oposto dele e de Baekhyun naquele momento. Imaginou o que as pessoas ao redor deveriam estar pensando deles dois e não conseguiu prender o riso.

Não poderiam estar mais enganados.

Continuaram dando voltas e voltas no laguinho, até Baekhyun ficar de saco cheio e pedir para irem embora logo.

― Vamos, Byun, só mais uma voltinha, ainda temos tempo. ― A meia hora paga para o dono dos brinquedos não tinha acabado. ― Faça seu dinheiro valer.

Mas o jogador teimou e parou de pedalar no meio do lago. Chanyeol continuou pedalando, mas com o lado de Baekhyun travado, o pedalinho começou a girar ao redor de si mesmo em vez de ir em frente.

― Continua, Park, vamos ver quem passa mal primeiro.

Chanyeol continuou, sabia que o menor tinha estômago fraco e seria o primeiro a desistir.

― Você é um ingrato mesmo, é esse o meu agradecimento por pagar o seu brinquedo? ― questionou, mas se rendeu e voltou a pedalar para darem a última volta.

Andavam para a saída do parque quando Chanyeol pegou o celular para chamar o Uber até sua próxima rota e viu que levariam muito tempo para chegar lá por causa do trânsito. Era bem perto, não deveriam levar nem dez minutos de carro, mas o aplicativo apontava quase quarenta minutos. Perguntou-se se não deveriam ir andando quando Baekhyun teve uma ideia.

― Por que nós não vamos de bicicleta? Olha, o caminho até lá é quase uma linha reta. ― Pegou o celular da mão dele e mostrou a rota que poderiam seguir de bicicleta. ― O Sehun falou ontem que dava para visitar a maioria dos pontos turísticos de bicicleta, não é tão longe.

Baekhyun continuou mexendo em seu celular por mais um tempo.

― Aqui perto tem um ponto com aluguel de bicicleta, o site diz que podemos deixar em qualquer um dos outros pontos da cidade.

Era realmente a melhor opção naquele momento, então foram até o ponto de aluguel. Por falta de alternativa, acabaram pegando uma bicicleta dupla, mas esperavam encontrar duas normais assim que chegassem na próxima parada. Tiveram uma leve discussão para decidir quem ia na frente, mas no final Baekhyun foi o vencedor, alegando que não conseguiria ver nada atrás de Chanyeol e que isso lhe daria mais chance de usar a câmera.

Pedalaram até o Horto Florestal e chegaram em poucos minutos. O jardim botânico era enorme, conseguiram percorrer a maior parte do lugar na bicicleta mesmo, descendo poucas vezes para caminhar. Já passava das 13 horas quando decidiram almoçar num dos quiosques que havia por lá.

Chanyeol estava incômodo por Baekhyun continuar pagando as coisas para ele, sentia-se como um desses garotos sustentados pelo namorado mais velho, quando nem sequer eram amigos. Foi o primeiro a terminar de comer e ficou olhando para o rosto bonito dele enquanto terminava.

A pele clara estava corada, as bochechas adoravelmente vermelhas por causa da exposição ao sol, mesmo que tenha passado protetor solar. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito assim, seu rosto normalmente sério adquiria um ar jovial, ainda mais com o cabelo castanho todo bagunçado e revolto, com algumas mechas caindo levemente em seu rosto. Teve poucas chances de contemplar seu rosto com essa expressão tranquila, estava sempre com os traços contorcidos de irritação quando ficavam cara a cara.

Não sabia que tinha ficado tanto tempo admirando-o até que foi despertado dos seus pensamentos por uma leve tosse do outro, como se estivesse tentando chamar a sua atenção. A trégua entre os dois deixou-o mais vulnerável à atração que tanto reprimia.

― Estou satisfeito ― disse sem jeito. Seu rosto estava um pouco mais vermelho do que antes e o desconforto era óbvio, mas o Park não sabia a razão. ― Podemos ir?

― Claro, só me deixa ir no banheiro antes ― pediu.

Deixaram o quiosque e foram pedalando até a saída do jardim. Quando estavam a alguns metros do portão, Chanyeol pediu para que Baekhyun tirasse uma selfie da frente da bicicleta, enquadrando eles dois e o cenário atrás. Foi a primeira vez no dia que Baekhyun propositalmente sorriu para suas fotos.

Continuaram seu passeio, fazendo pausas em todos os lugares marcados no mapa, mas sem acharem o menor sinal dos desaparecidos. Embora ainda não quisessem confessar isso nem para si mesmos, a busca pelos amigos pilantras se tornou algo secundário na jornada deles, estavam mais focados em conhecer essa nova e bela cidade na companhia um do outro – eram parecidos demais, mesmo que negassem. O clima entre os dois estava consideravelmente melhor depois de passarem a manhã juntos e já não achavam aquilo uma tortura, embora seus instintos orgulhosos ainda estivessem ativos.

Ainda estavam no auge da tarde quando saíram do mercado de frutos do mar e pegaram a bicicleta para dar início à parte final do tour. Tentaram ligar para eles uma última vez, certos de que este, entre todos os lugares que foram, era o que Sehun mais queria visitar. Mas como em todas as outras vezes, foram ignorados. Atravessaram o portal escrito “Caminho Niemeyer” e foram admirar a primeira das construções peculiares do renomado arquiteto.

Era realmente fascinante, desistiram de andar na bicicleta logo no início para que pudessem ver com calma cada detalhe. Eram obras de arte em tamanho gigante ao ar livre. O sol da tarde era forte, mas a brisa fresca do oceano ao lado das construções refrescava-os. 

Seguiram o caminho maravilhados, cada construção era única, mas combinava perfeitamente com as demais. E eles não eram os únicos impressionados com o lugar; embora fosse dia de semana, tinha muita gente circulando e tirando fotos. O Teatro Popular concentrava o maior número de pessoas, que pareciam esperar por algo.

Assim que chegaram, viram que um teatro mudo estava prestes a começar ali mesmo, ao ar livre. Pararam junto com os outros turistas para assistir os artistas de rua fazerem o seu número usando aquelas máscaras expressivas do teatro grego.

A peça não durou muito e logo seguiram viagem. Pararam em mais alguns lugares e deixaram a bicicleta no ponto de aluguel próximo ao penúltimo deles, o Palacete Bartholdy.

Decidiram caminhar pelo resto do caminho até o último destino, o Museu de Arte Moderna. Foi definitivamente o lugar mais cheio que visitaram desde o Corcovado no dia anterior. Toda a parte externa estava cheia de pessoas, outras muitas subiam e desciam a rampa circular que levava ao museu. Não perderam muito tempo ali fora, preferiram conhecer as obras no interior. Entrar naquele lugar passava a sensação de estar entrando em alguma arquitetura futurística, diferente de tudo que já viram. A parte virada para a costa tinha uma vista espetacular, podiam ver tudo claramente pelas paredes de vidro.

―Olha ali ― apontou Baekhyun para uma pequena ilha próxima à costa. ― Foi lá que os desgraçados deram a volta em nós.

Chanyeol riu, pensando em como o dia foi totalmente o contrário do que imaginou quando saiu do apartamento pela manhã. Jamais cogitou a ideia de passar um dia inteiro com Baekhyun daquela forma pacífica.

― Quem ia imaginar que você conseguiria passar um dia inteiro se comportando igual gente? ― brincou Chanyeol, e conseguiu pegar a leve curva nos lábios do Byun antes do seu rosto voltar a ficar em branco.

― Não se emociona, é só até a gente achar eles dois. ― Deu-lhe as costas e seguiu com o tour pelo museu.

Estavam tirando foto no lado externo quando Chanyeol recebeu a mensagem vinda de Sehun. Abriu imediatamente, mas tudo que tinha era a localização de um quiosque numa praia perto de onde estava. Tentou ligar novamente, mas para variar, não teve nenhuma resposta.

Foram imediatamente para o local indicado, onde os dois pilantrinhas esperavam sentados numa mesa com sorrisos de orelha a orelha partindo seus rostos.

A vontade de Chanyeol era de esganar os dois, mas tudo que fez foi agarrar a orelha de Sehun enquanto Baekhyun dava punição semelhante ao Jongin.

― Hyung, por favoor. ― Choramingou Sehun.

― Estamos em público! Vocês não podem bater na gente na frente de todas essas pessoas ― tentou argumentar Jongin, mas não teve muito efeito. ― Desculpa, tá legal? A culpa é do treinador, ele nos pediu para aproximar vocês dois de alguma forma porque suas briguinhas na quadra estão ferrando com tudo!

― E a melhor forma de fazer isso foi largar nós dois sozinhos? Era mais fácil a gente ter se matado! ― rosnou Baekhyun.

― Mas não se mataram, não é? E aposto que conseguiram se dar bem! ― Interrompeu Sehun, lutando por sua vida.

― Só porque nossa vontade de matar vocês dois era maior do que a vontade de matar um ao outro.

Com uma última sacudida de aviso, Chanyeol largou Sehun e foi sentar-se à mesa, seguido dos outros. O pôr do sol estava se aproximando e o que passou, passou. Não tinha sentido passar o resto do dia brigando por algo que não tinha como mudar, então abriu uma das latas de cerveja da mesa e deu um gole sedento.

Olhava desejoso para a água cristalina, louco de vontade de entrar, mas não tinha levado nenhuma troca extra de roupa na mochila. Quando voltou seus olhos para a frente, capturou os olhos de Baekhyun travados em seu rosto. Sua expressão não entregava nada, mas o olhar imperturbável lhe dizia que já estava sendo observado há um bom tempo.

Continuaram bebendo e comendo petiscos enquanto esperavam o pôr do sol. Não poderiam exagerar na bebida hoje, no dia seguinte seria a cerimônia de abertura das Olimpíadas e deveriam estar presentes.

* * *

O caminho de volta foi exaustivo; Chanyeol e Baekhyun passaram a maior parte do dia pedalando pela cidade, então suas pernas estavam pedindo socorro. O trânsito na ponte estava completamente parado, eram centenas de veículos indo até a capital para assistir a abertura no dia seguinte. Estavam tão cansados que nem sequer perceberam quando caíram no sono dentro do Uber, Baekhyun com a cabeça apoiada no braço nu do Park. Apenas Sehun continuava acordado no banco do passageiro e fez questão de registrar o momento com seu celular.

Já era tarde da noite quando finalmente chegaram nos arredores da Vila Olímpica e Chanyeol pediu para descer um pouco antes de chegarem no complexo de apartamentos a fim de comprar seu jantar num dos restaurantes abertos. Era perto o suficiente para ir andando depois de pegar a comida – pediu o suficiente para ele e o companheiro de quarto comerem, era sua forma de agradecer por todas as refeições e lanches que ele tinha pago para si ao longo do dia.

Baekhyun estava saindo do banho quando chegou no apartamento, vestia apenas uma calça de flanela e regata branca, os braços rosados pelo sol expostos aos seus olhos.

― Tem jantar para os dois na sacola, ― Deixou-a no balcão da cozinha e seguiu para o banheiro. ― Vou só tomar um banho antes, estou fedendo a suor.

Não teve resposta, mas tampouco esperou por uma. A água quente batia nos seus músculos exauridos como se tivesse fazendo um carinho. Sentia cada gota de suor e cada grão de poeira serem dissolvidos de sua pele e relaxou sob o jato forte por um bom tempo. Perguntou-se se Baekhyun também tinha passado um tempo relaxando na água quente, sem a menor vontade de sair do chuveiro.

Desligou o chuveiro quando os nós dos dedos começaram a ficar enrugados e saiu só de toalha. Ao passar pela sala, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a mesinha em frente a TV posta para dois, com toda a comida intocada. Baekhyun, sentado atrás da mesa de centro, procurava algum programa coreano para assistirem na netflix, mas virou os olhos em sua direção quando saiu do banheiro.

― Você não precisava me esperar ― disse baixinho, parado em frente a porta do quarto. ― Já pode começar a comer, eu só vou colocar a roupa.

― Seja rápido, a comida está esfriando.

Obedeceu-o e não perdeu muito tempo escolhendo uma roupa. Pegou a primeira camisa e samba canção que encontrou, secou os cabelos de qualquer forma com a toalha e não perdeu tempo penteando os fios antes de voltar para a sala.

Comeram num silêncio confortável, quebrando-o vez ou outra para fazer algum comentário sobre o programa de auditório com idols que assistiam. Chanyeol sentia que essa tranquilidade entre os dois não duraria muito tempo, mas não conseguia lutar contra a parte de si que queria aproveitar cada segundo que tinham. Continuaram encostados no sofá depois de jantarem, um ao lado do outro. Suas cabeças estavam tão próximas, apenas um virar de rosto deixariam-os cara a cara, com poucos centímetros separando seus narizes.

Sem controle sobre as próprias ações, Chanyeol virou na direção dele e admirou o perfil esculpido. Não cansava de admirar sua beleza e esconderia este fato até a morte. Não soube quanto tempo ficou daquele jeito, mas eventualmente Baekhyun retornou sua mirada e então nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar o olhar.

Foram despertados pelos gritos súbitos dos apresentadores na televisão. O Byun olhava para o colo enquanto o maior resolveu pegar os talheres sujos e embalagens vazias e levá-los para a cozinha. 

Era difícil ficar tão perto desse homem. Sua mente o detestava, mas seu corpo se sentia atraído por ele. Não era algo que queria sentir, mas não conseguia controlar as reações do próprio corpo. Antes era mais fácil lidar com isso, quando tinha absoluta certeza que não era correspondido. Entretanto, ao longo desse dia, capturou os olhos de Baekhyun encarando-o de uma forma diferente das anteriores, era um olhar quase contemplativo. Seu estômago se contorcia com o mero pensamento de reciprocidade. O olhar que trocaram na sala ascendeu mais uma vez essa chama que lutava para apagar.

Estava lavando a louça quando sentiu o corpo menor aproximar-se das suas costas e uma mão leve tocar sua camisa. Arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés e não tinham nem se tocado pele com pele.

― Não comece o que você não pretende terminar, Byun ― avisou-o com a voz tranquila, falsamente tranquila. Por dentro, sentia o sangue nas veias crepitar como se fosse corrente elétrica.

― Por que você acha que eu não vou continuar? ― Indagou, apoiando a cabeça nas suas costas e molhando sua camisa com o cabelo úmido.

― Não é do seu feitio ― respondeu com simplicidade. Colocou os talheres no suporte e secou as mãos, mas continuou virado para a pia. ― Então a trégua continua por hoje?

― Só por hoje ― confirmou, a voz rouca e quase inaudível.

Virou-se para ele, preso entre seu corpo magro e a pia. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir o cheiro do seu shampoo, conseguia ver cada pontinho escuro nas íris castanhas a cada pintinha graciosa que ele tinha espalhada pelo rosto. Seu coração acelerado dentro do peito era ecoado pelo de Baekhyun, podia ver pelo subir e descer apressado do seu peito conforme respirava.

A mente de Chanyeol já não tinha mais domínio sobre o próprio corpo quando abaixou a cabeça e tomou aqueles lábios maliciosos nos seus com uma vontade que vinha reprimindo a mais tempo do que admitia para si mesmo.

Foi correspondido no mesmo instante e com a mesma fome, mas estava tão embriagado com o cheiro, gosto e toque de Baekhyun que nem sequer parou para pensar nas implicações disso, tudo que conseguia fazer naquele momento era agarrar a cintura delgada enquanto a outra mão afundava nos fios sedosos para inclinar sua cabeça e aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Explorou cada canto da boca do Byun, entrelaçando as línguas num beijo selvagem que aumentava a fome de ambos, bebendo cada suspiro que escapava por aqueles lábios macios como se não pudesse mais viver sem aquele toque. Sentia as mãos hábeis agarrando seu cabelo e nuca, as unhas curtas raspando deliciosamente a pele e aumentando sua ânsia pelo toque do outro.

Quando Baekhyun circulou os dois braços em seu pescoço, Chanyeol aproveitou a oportunidade para puxá-lo no colo com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura e pressionou-o contra a parede, prendendo seus corpos naquela proximidade eletrizante. Uma das mãos continuava segurando-o pela bunda e a outra apertou a coxa macia antes de traçar seu caminho até a cintura por debaixo da camisa. Baekhyun estava tão quente e tão maleável em seus braços, queria arrancar aquela peça de roupa para aumentar o contato, mas não conseguia se afastar dele por tempo o suficiente para fazer isso, então continuou acariciando-o dentro da camisa. Circulou um mamilo sensível com os dedos e Baekhyun abriu mais a boca no meio do beijo para liberar um gemido longo e involuntário, a língua de Chanyeol ainda provocando-o.

Começaram a mover os quadris um contra o outro, sentindo claramente o paus duros presos nos espaços apertados de suas roupas. Chanyeol soltou seus lábios quando já não tinham mais fôlego em meio ao frenesi, mas rapidamente encaminhou-os para o pescoço cheiroso do menor; dessa forma conseguia escutar os sons de prazer cada vez mais altos que Baekhyun não conseguia segurar, e a cada novo som, sentia o membro pulsar dentro da calça.

Para sua infelicidade, não ficaram muito tempo daquele jeito antes de ser empurrado pelo Byun.

― Me deixa descer, Chanyeol ― ofegou, seu tom arrogante mesmo naquele momento. ― Me solta, porra.

― Porra ― resmungou. Parar naquele momento era quase uma tortura.

Relutantemente, Chanyeol afastou a boca do seu pescoço e desceu-o, certificando-se de que ele ficaria firme antes de soltá-lo. Abaixou a cabeça em frustração, pretendia se refugiar no banheiro quando foi subitamente agarrado por Baekhyun e arrastado até o quarto que compartilhavam.

― Não fala nada ― ordenou e o Park assentiu.

Permitiu-se ser jogado na cama sem dizer nada e ajudou Baekhyun a tirar a blusa de ambos antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelo outro, retomando ao beijo delicioso que trocavam antes. Ele sentou escarranchado em seu colo e circulou os ombros mais uma vez, percorrendo os músculos dos seus braços com as mãos pequenas e desejosas. Cada toque acendia uma nova labareda debaixo da pele, até que todo o interior de Chanyeol estava em chamas e Baekhyun era o oxigênio que as chamas precisavam desesperadamente para se manterem vivas.

Segurou-o em seu colo e girou, voltando a prendê-lo sobre si, mas dessa vez na superfície macia da cama. Puxou os braços que apertavam suas costas e prendeu-os acima da cabeça, interrompendo o beijo um momento para admirar o rosto do seu rival.

― Você tem certeza, Baekhyun? ― perguntou novamente, com uma pontinha de desespero. ― Você não vai parar depois?

Baekhyun relutou contra si mesmo por um instante, sua mente se recusava a expôr o que queria, mas seu corpo é que estava no comando naquele momento.

― Não para ― gemeu, fechou os olhos e ruborizou de vergonha pelas próprias ações quando seu quadril rebolou inconscientemente contra o de Chanyeol. ― Não para agora.

Chanyeol não precisava escutar duas vezes.

Agarrou seu pescoço com a mão livre e beijou-o outra vez, ainda sem soltar os pulsos que prendia. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço enquanto a mão acariciava o tronco ligeiramente definido do menor, desenhando cada ângulo com as pontas dos dedos.

Seu toque era suave, mal tocava a pele sedenta e Baekhyun contorcia-se em seu aperto, tentando projetar o corpo e se espremer contra os dedos que acariciavam tão levemente seu mamilo.

As coxas fartas do Byun apertavam seu quadril conforme seus lábios desciam do pescoço ao peito, até finalmente chegarem nos mamilos sensíveis e lamber lentamente um deles, como se estivesse lambendo um pirulito. Ele voltou a lutar contra o aperto em seus pulsos, tentando libertar um dos braços para forçar a cabeça de Chanyeol em seu peito pois os toques suaves estavam enlouquecendo-o. Vendo sua ânsia, Chanyeol cedeu ao desejo de ambos e chupou com vontade um dos mamilos, escutando com deleite o gemido longo e sôfrego, já não tinha a menor capacidade de suprimir seu entusiasmo com aquilo.

Alternou sua atenção entre um mamilo e o outro, chupando e mordiscando, sentindo na ponta dos dedos os pelos arrepiados do corpo menor, sentindo os músculos tensos quando ele se arqueava em sua direção e tentava libertar as mãos. Queria passar mais tempo daquela forma, mas sua fome por mais impediu-o. Arrastou a mão até a calça dele e empurrou-a com dedos atrapalhados, sentindo o membro entumecido coberto pela fina camada da boxer. Finalmente libertou seus pulsos para que pudesse arrancar a calça de flanela e cueca ao mesmo tempo.

Encararam-se por um momento daquela forma: Baekhyun completamente nu e ofegante, apoiado nos cotovelos para ver Chanyeol entre suas pernas abertas sem a menor timidez, o rosto ruborizado e lábios inchados, o cabelo castanho bagunçado, com alguns fios colados na testa suada, o pescoço e peito com marcas de beijos e corados de excitação; Chanyeol estava só de samba canção entre as pernas do Byun, o rosto vermelho e lábios marcados pelas mordidas do outro jogador, seus ombros com marcas das mordidas e chupões que recebeu enquanto prensava-o na parede, o cabelo preto numa confusão, os braços fortes embaixo das coxas de Baekhyun, usando as mãos para segurá-lo pela cintura e as pernas do outro meio apoiada em seus ombros. A visão que cada um tinha do outro era a coisa mais excitante que já tinham visto e, embora nenhum dos dois dissesse isso em voz alta, podiam ver o calor nos olhos um do outro.

Sem desviar os olhos, Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça e lambeu o pau à sua frente da base até a ponta como se fosse um picolé. O membro enrijecido latejava sob sua língua e Baekhyun teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não fechar os olhos com o prazer que sentiu naquele mísero toque. Continuou provocando-o, lambendo de leve até finalmente tomar a cabecinha entre os lábios e sugar de leve, rindo para si mesmo quando o gemido longo e involuntário acariciou seus ouvidos. Abriu bem a boca e tomou-o, sentindo na língua as veias pulsantes toda vez que descia e subia num movimento lento e deliberado. Suas mãos acariciavam a cintura fina e o pressionavam para baixo toda vez que ele se impulsionava para acelerar os movimentos. Uma das mãos pequenas do Byun acariciavam seu cabelo e bagunçava-o ainda mais, mas não aplicavam nenhuma força.

O Park já podia sentir o gosto do pré-gozo quando por fim levantou a cabeça e observou o rosto desfeito de qualquer auto-controle de Baekhyun. O corpo maleável tremia em seus braços e não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando se afastou minimamente e virou-o na cama, colocando-o de barriga para baixo com um travesseiro apoiado no ventre para levantar a bunda.

Seus olhos estavam fechados com força quando Chanyeol afastou as nádegas fartas e mergulhou o rosto ali, lambendo e sugando aquela entradinha diminuta e pulsante. Baekhyun embolava os lençóis entre os dedos e gemia alto, seu quadril se movia contra a sua vontade e se pressionava inconscientemente ainda mais contra a boca que o chupava tão deliciosamente.

Os gemidos de Baekhyun ficavam cada vez mais manhosos conforme sua língua pressionava aquele nó de músculos, tentando invadi-lo, mas sendo expulsa. Era tão fodidamente apertado. Chanyeol lambeu um dos dedos e começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo o aperto delicioso no dedo a cada centímetro a mais que conseguia colocar. Seu pau latejava toda vez que sentia o interior quente se contraindo ao redor do dedo. Mordiscou as nádegas do Byun antes de virá-lo novamente, sem tirar o dedo de dentro dele, lambendo mais uma vez o membro molhado de pré-gozo. Rastejou pelo seu estômago e voltou a beijá-lo, seus corpos se entrelaçando novamente os quadris se esfregando, separados apenas pela roupa de Chanyeol.

Ele já tinha chegado no seu limite.

Chanyeol soltou-o e pretendia pegar rapidamente o que precisava na bolsa, mas Baekhyun veio imediatamente em sua direção, como se não suportasse a distância. Prendeu-o novamente na cama e levou seus joelhos pressionados até a altura do peito, com as pernas bem abertas. Admirou a vista do Byun totalmente exposto para si, sem nada cobrindo sua modéstia, o pau pulsando duro na virilha e aquela entradinha úmida de saliva piscando sob seu olhar.

― Nem pensa em levantar de novo ― avisou-o, com os olhos ainda presos em sua intimidade. Encarou-o seriamente no segundo seguinte. ― Fica assim, ― puxou suas mãos para segurarem os joelhos naquela posição toda aberta. ― Desse jeito e não se mexe.

― O que você vai fazer ― perguntou, a voz tremendo de desejo. ― Eu não vou ficar aqui te esperando.

― Você vai ― impulsionou seu peso contra a parte interna das coxas dele, acariciando de leve a pele. ― Vai se quiser ser comido. Espera desse jeito. ― Mandou mais uma vez e saiu da cama.

O rosto do menor estava vermelho de desejo e constrangimento, mas ele continuou imóvel quando Chanyeol se ajoelhou no chão para pegar lubrificante e camisinha em sua mala. Baekhyun estava tão apertado contra seus dedos mesmo depois de ter brincado com ele, com certeza seria desconfortável para ele se metesse da forma que queria sem lubrificante.

Arrancou a samba canção e voltou correndo para cama, onde encontrou-o da mesma forma que deixou. Ficou ajoelhado na frente dele, masturbando o pau pulsante com uma mão enquanto prendia um preservativo no dente e abria a embalagem com a outra. Vestiu a camisinha sem tirar os olhos daquele lugar, seu pau ficando impossivelmente mais duro com aquela visão excitante.

Abriu o tubo do lubrificante e encharcou os dedos. Uma mão voltou a masturbar e lubrificar o próprio pau, enquanto a outra enfiou dois dedos no buraco apertado de Baekhyun. Era muito mais fácil mover os dedos assim, mas Chanyeol não perdeu muito tempo antes de tirá-los e pressionar a glande naquele pontinho, sentindo-o piscar sob o roçar do seu membro.

Apoiou os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Baekhyun e impulsionou o quadril para frente, sentindo-o se abrir lentamente conforme penetrava-o, o interior úmido pulsando ao redor do seu pau, apertando-o, prendendo-o, sugando-o. O menor soltou os joelhos e apertou os dedos nos seus ombros com os olhos fechados e o rosto tentando suprimir uma careta.

Chanyeol parou por um momento e pensou em sair para prepará-lo melhor, mas quando começou a mover o quadril para sair de dentro dele, Baekhyun moveu-se junto para puxá-lo.

― Não para ― sussurrou. Sua voz rouca parecia sair com dificuldade.

― Tem certeza? ― Embora estivesse com tesão demais para ser racional, não continuaria se ele estivesse desconfortável. ― Me fala se quiser parar.

― Cala a boca e continua metendo, Park ― rosnou. Seu rosto era uma mistura de desejo, dor e raiva.

Chanyeol obedeceu-o mais uma vez e voltou a enfiar lentamente, tremendo dos pés à cabeça quando finalmente penetrou-o por completo, sua virilha apertada contra as nádegas. Deu-o alguns momentos para se ajustar enquanto distribuía beijos nos ombros e pescoço, começando os movimentos lentos da penetração apenas quando sentiu os membros embaixo de si relaxarem.

Os movimentos ainda eram lentos quando Baekhyun começou a mover-se também, incentivando-o a acelerar gradualmente o vai e vem. Ajustou-se na cama para melhorar o ângulo e quando voltou meter, sentiu o corpo inteiro do menor tremer e um gemido manhoso e longo deixar seus lábios. Certificou-se de roçar naquele local novamente quando entrava e saia, deliciando-se com as reações que conseguia despertar por foder aquele lugar. Baekhyun se pressionava cada vez mais contra ele, apertando seus quadris com as coxas fortes e arranhando suas costas.

― Mais ― rosnou, tentando mover-se com mais força. ― Me fode direito, caralho.

― Quer que eu te coma com força, Baekhyun? ― Acelerou os movimentos, penetrando-o com certa brutalidade e rindo quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e estremeceu de prazer mais uma vez. ― Gosta de ser fodido com bastante força, é? Seu cuzinho aperta o meu pau toda vez que eu meto com mais força, Byun.

Baekhyun rosnou, mas não disse nada, apenas cruzou as pernas em sua cintura e embolou os dedos no cabelo preto, sua boquinha incapaz de formular qualquer resposta quando era fodido da forma que queria, com força e rápido.

Gemeu em frustração quando Chanyeol parou de chupar seu pescoço e usou as mãos para soltar suas pernas, mas não resistiu quando seu corpo foi virado de bruços pela segunda vez na noite e suas costas foram acariciadas com beijos. Ele percorreu a mão grande no corpo menor à sua frente, começando na base da coluna e indo até a nuca, pressionando a pele com força e agarrando o cabelo castanho sem nenhuma delicadeza. Deitou seu corpo sobre o de Baekhyun e voltou a penetrá-lo, puxando sua cabeça e admirando os lábios trêmulos antes de abaixar sua boca sobre a dele mais uma vez, metendo com força sem dar-lhe nem um momento. Conseguia ir mais fundo naquela posição.

Baekhyun tentou esconder o rosto no travesseiro para abafar os gemidos sôfregos, mas Chanyeol não ia permitir que ele escondesse a profundidade do seu desejo naquele momento. Prendeu os dedos no cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás mais uma vez, e percebeu que Baekhyun gostava daquele tratamento pelo modo como se contraiu deliciosa e longamente ao seu redor mais uma vez.

― Nem pensa em esconder isso, Byun ― ordenou. ― Você vai gemer para mim, nem tenta esconder que você está amando ser fodido com força. Fodido por mim.

O gemido necessitado que teve em retorno deixou-o ainda mais maluco de desejo.

Queria gozar daquele jeito, fodendo-o por trás, mas não conseguia espaço para masturbá-lo naquela posição, então saiu dele novamente, tornou a deitá-lo de costas e penetrou-o no instante seguinte, sem lhe dar nenhum tempo para processar o que estava fazendo.

Tomou cuidado de ficar no mesmo ângulo de antes, que lhe permitia surrar gostoso a próstata a cada penetração rápida e forte. As pernas de Baekhyun voltaram a se entrelaçar em sua cintura para puxá-lo mais perto do corpo menor. Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo, mas o menor virou a cabeça no último segundo, expondo o lado menos marcado do pescoço para os seus lábios desejosos.

Estavam ambos no limite, mas o Park sentia como se pudesse gozar a qualquer momento. Enquanto lambia a veia proeminente em seu pescoço, se apoiou apenas em um dos cotovelos e levou a outra mão até o membro babado do Byun. No instante em que tocou-o, sentiu seu próprio pau ser apertado e _quase_ gozou ali mesmo, mas conseguiu segurar e masturbou-o por um tempo até sentir o corpo abaixo do seu se contrair e tremer por inteiro. As unhas faziam arte nas costas largas e o abraçavam com força. A boquinha atrevida estava aberta soltando um gemido longo e falando qualquer coisa que naquele momento era ininteligível. O esperma lambuzou seu abdômen e a mão de Chanyeol. Vendo o rosto bonito contraído de prazer, Chanyeol não conseguiu mais se segurar e gozou com força no interior apertado. O gemido rouco ecoou abafado no pescoço de Baekhyun e desabou em cima dele quando a força deixou seu corpo.

Permaneceram com os corpos grudados enquanto suas respirações iam se acalmando lentamente e o vento fresco que entrava pela janela esfriava seus corpos febris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem mora ou já foi em Niterói sabe que essa parte dos pedalinhos e dos pontos de bicicleta só existe na fanfic mesmo hahahhaha mas eu realmente queria colocar os dois para andar de bicicleta pela cidade, então vamos fingir que Niterói tem esses pontos de pegar bicicleta mesmo, ok? Tudo em nome do enredo.
> 
> Muito obrigada ao EXOLipse por esse festival incrível e ao doador do plot 202 que eu amei escrever.


	3. EXTRA: Um Aliado Formidável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então né, oficialmente era para ter acabado no capítulo anterior. Mas alguns dias depois de acabar, fui ler mais uma vez e senti a necessidade de dar uma finalização para aquele final em aberto, então estamos aqui.  
> Boa leitura!

****

**PARTE III**

Chanyeol não esperava que as coisas entre Baekhyun e ele mudassem radicalmente. Estava ciente que uma noite de sexo não seria o suficiente para apagar todos os anos de inimizade. Mas, se fosse honesto, depois do dia que passaram juntos e do que fizeram a noite, esperava que a relação entre os dois melhorasse um pouco.

Não que fosse piorar _ainda mais_.

Mas o pior de tudo é que agora isso estava interferindo nos jogos, como o treinador fazia questão de enfatizar aos gritos durante o tempo de descanso de 30 segundos do jogo.

― Quando escolhi vocês dois entre tantos jogadores, eu achei que fossem ao menos agir de forma profissional, mesmo que não se gostassem ― desabafou, com clara decepção em sua voz. ― Do que adianta ser um levantador prodígio se você não consegue levantar a bola para o atacante do time? ― perguntou, olhando para Chanyeol. Virou-se para Baekhyun. ― E do que adianta ser o maior ace das últimas temporadas se não consegue marcar pela seleção do seu país porque não gosta do levantador? E se isso já não fosse o suficiente, ainda atrapalham o bloqueio.

Antes que pudessem ao menos tentar se defender, o tempo acabou e tiveram que voltar à quadra para tentar salvar esse set.

Estavam no terceiro dos cinco jogos eliminatórios. Conseguiram vencer o primeiro jogo, mas perderam o segundo e estavam correndo um sério risco de perder este para a seleção mexicana. Tinham que ganhar ao menos três jogos se quisessem continuar na disputa e conseguir uma vaga nas quartas de final, então não podiam simplesmente se dar ao luxo de perder esse jogo – ainda mais porque o último jogo deles seria contra a seleção brasileira, os favoritos ao título e considerado o time mais forte da competição.

Chanyeol sabia que tinha uma parcela de culpa na inimizade com Baekhyun em quadra. Não estava levantando para ele com a frequência que deveria porque estava tentando ignorar a presença dele na quadra, imaginando que assim não pensaria no que aconteceu e poderia se concentrar no jogo. Mas o tiro estava saindo pela culatra.

Perderam várias marcações porque simplesmente levantou para outros atacantes em posições desvantajosas no lugar de levantar para o Byun, que estava em posições de marcação certa. Isso sem mencionar a falha que estavam fazendo no bloqueio para evitar tocar um ao outro. O último ponto do México tinha passado no enorme espaço entre os braços deles porque estavam longe demais um do outro.

Tomou sua posição na frente da rede com Sehun e Kai e esperou pelo saque violento do outro time. Kris conseguiu receber a bola com certa dificuldade e Kai jogou-a para Chanyeol. O levantador fingiu que ia levantar para Sehun, mas a bola foi mais alta do que os adversários esperavam e Baekhyun surgiu por detrás num piscar de olhos, marcando o ponto antes que os jogadores do outro lado da rede soubessem o que estava acontecendo.

A quadra ficou em silêncio por um segundo, tanto os jogadores quanto o público processando o ataque rápido da dupla, mas logo os gritos da torcida coreana levantaram os ânimos do time. A diferença de pontos entre eles e o México ainda era considerável, mas não impossível de recuperar. Como venceram o primeiro set, antes do entrosamento do time ir para o inferno e perderem de forma lamentável o segundo, ainda teriam uma chance de levar o jogo se conseguissem vencer esse set. Então o Park fechou seu coração, para que seus sentidos apurados pudessem aflorar e mostrar o seu máximo, independente dos arrepios que sentia toda vez que seu corpo tocava o do Byun nos bloqueios. Não podia mais ignorá-lo, então cedeu à sua ânsia reprimida que lhe dizia qual era a posição do Baekhyun na quadra a cada momento. Conseguia sentir a tensão no corpo dele, os músculos se contraindo ou relaxando, os membros se preparando para correr e atacar. E o seu próprio corpo agia de acordo com o dele, jogando no ritmo que ele criava nos momentos mais oportunos e quase sempre dava certo.

Conseguiram vencer com um dos ataques super rápidos que fazia com Baekhyun, uma vitória sofrida e exaustiva, mas que deu esperança para o resto do time e para a torcida. Há anos a seleção coreana não ia para as quartas de final de uma olimpíada mundial, mas dessa vez tinham uma chance real de não apenas chegar na fase final, como de vencer o torneio e conseguir o ouro para o país.

Depois de comemorarem a vitória e agradecerem a plateia, foram esgotados para o vestiário. Chanyeol sabia que em breve o técnico viria dar um sermão digno nele e em Baekhyun, mas naquele momento só conseguia focar na água gelada refrescando seu corpo quente e suado.

O levantador só teve tempo de se secar e colocar a calça quando o técnico Kim entrou e expulsou todos os outros jogadores, deixando apenas ele e o Byun, ainda de toalha, sentados no banco de cabeça baixa.

― O que aconteceu no jogo de anteontem e o que aconteceu hoje não pode mais se repetir, fui claro? ― Sua voz baixa era mais cortante e repreensiva que qualquer grito. ― Eu não quero ouvir desculpas de nenhum dos dois. Achei que já tinham aprendido a jogar um com o outro depois dos meses de treinamento na Coréia, mas vocês resolvem repetir todos os erros do início logo no momento mais importante.

Suas palavras eram cruelmente verdadeiras. Chanyeol já estava se sentindo mal, mas ter a verdade jogada na sua cara dessa forma era duro. Ficou ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo e com Baekhyun pela atitude dos dois em quadra.

― Amanhã de tarde não vai ter descanso para ninguém no time, nós vamos procurar uma quadra livre e treinar até eu decidir que o desempenho de vocês não está medíocre ― continuou, antes de jogar a bomba. ― E se continuarem assim, os dois vão ficar no banco nos próximos jogos. Fui claro?

― Sim, treinador.

― Sim, treinador.

Nenhum deles disse nada em defesa própria, continuaram no silêncio gritante mesmo depois do senhor Kim deixá-los sozinhos no vestiário. Sentia o corpo tenso de Baekhyun ao seu lado, ele parecia vibrar no banco. O Park sabia que ele estava prestes a explodir e não se surpreendeu quando foi puxado em pé e empurrado com força.

― Isso é culpa sua, em que caralho você estava pensando? ― esbravejou. Seus olhos estavam em chamas e o rosto completamente vermelho de raiva. 

Chanyeol lutou contra sua mente que involuntariamente comparou essa imagem com a visão que teve na noite que passaram juntos, quando seu rosto estava vermelho de tesão.

― Minha? ― indagou. Não era possível que esse encrenqueiro estivesse tentando jogar toda a culpa nele. ― Você acha que é só minha a culpa a merda que aconteceu no jogo?

― E é de quem? Eu tenho culpa de você não levantar a porra da bola para mim? Você levantou a bola para todos, mas fingiu que eu nem estava naquela merda de quadra!

― E quando eu levantava, você dava um jeito de perder a marcação ― tentou se defender, sua voz aumentando gradualmente de volume para se igualar à do outro. ― Você não é o único atacante em quadra, não tem como levantar só para você!

― Eu sou o ace do time! ― gritou. ― Quando a situação está difícil e parece que não tem nenhuma forma de marcar, é para o ace que você levanta, é no ace que o time confia!

― E você é confiável? ― Sua pergunta ia muito além da relação deles na quadra e Baekhyun percebeu isso na hora.

― Ah, agora entendi. Você vai mesmo envolver... _aquilo_ ... _nisso_?

― Não é como se você não estivesse deixando o que aconteceu antes influenciar o que fazemos _agora_ , Baekhyun ― libertou o que estava entalado em sua garganta desde então. ― Eu não esperava beijinhos e abraços no dia seguinte, mas você estava agindo de forma ridícula. Se quer reclamar dos meus levantamentos, então vamos falar dos seus bloqueios.

― Do que você está falando? ― A pergunta saiu num tom rude, mas ele desviou os olhos e mirou a parede atrás do corpo alto.

Foi a vez de Chanyeol empurrá-lo, dessa vez prendendo-o contra um dos armários e forçando-o a encará-lo quando fez sua próxima pergunta.

― Tudo bem você me evitar no apartamento ou na rua, mas na quadra não. Achou mesmo que ninguém ia perceber você se afastando de mim nos bloqueios? Que _eu_ não ia perceber?

― Sai de perto de mim, Park. ― Tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele não se moveu nenhum centímetro.

― Ficou tão longe de mim que a bola passava no vão entre os nossos braços. Que merda foi essa? Estava pensando o quê, que eu ia te agarrar no meio da quadra se você tocasse no meu braço?

― Você não ― gritou, e tentou mais uma vez sair da prisão formada pelos braços de Chanyeol. Ele congelou por um momento tentando entender o que aquilo significava, mas rapidamente impediu a fuga do Byun.

― O que quer dizer com isso, Baekhyun? ― perguntou baixinho, segurando seu queixo com uma mão para poder olhar em seus olhos quando respondesse.

― Me solta, Chanyeol. ― A voz saiu fraca, quase implorando. 

Só então o levantador se tornou consciente da forma em que se encontravam. Ele só de calça e Baekhyun com nada além da toalha, que milagrosamente se manteve firme na sua cintura apesar de toda movimentação que fizeram. Uma das mãos dele estava presa no armário pela mão grande de Chanyeol, que usava a outra para segurar seu queixo. Estavam mais próximos agora do que já estiveram desde o fatídico dia e a sua pele quase faiscava de tensão.

― Me fala o que está acontecendo, Baekhyun ― continuou com o tom calmo na voz. ― Você disse que não tem medo que eu te agarre se tocar em mim, então do que tem medo? Por que se afasta de mim na quadra?

A respiração de Baekhyun se acelerou enquanto seus olhares continuavam travados, mas não disse nada. Quando Chanyeol estava prestes a repetir a pergunta, ele prendeu a mão livre em seus cabelos, puxou sua cabeça e bateu os lábios nos dele.

A surpresa foi momentânea, mas logo seu corpo assumiu o controle e retribuiu o beijo que tanto ansiava. Agarrou a cintura e pressionou Baekhyun contra os armários, puxando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura para levantá-lo e aumentar a proximidade entre os corpos. O ace passou os braços pelos seus ombros e rebolou um pouco contra sua cintura, usando sua boca para abafar um gemido arrastado.

Ah, a falta que sentiu daqueles lábios atrevidos, mesmo que só tenha experimentado por uma noite. Fundiam-se como se tivessem sido moldados um para o outro, formavam um encaixe perfeito enquanto suas línguas batalhavam para dominar o outro. Chanyeol arrastou o beijo para o pescoço pálido e chupou com força, marcando a pele com a intensidade do seu desejo.

Baekhyun sentia seu tesão aumentar conforme os beijos em seu pescoço ficavam mais fortes, a força dos seus toques nas costas largas aumentavam, deixando suas próprias marcas nele. As mãos presas em sua cintura desceram até a bunda, amassando as nádegas expostas e jogando a toalha de qualquer jeito no chão. O pau duro pressionava contra o abdômen nu do Park, deixando-o todo babado de pré-gozo. Estava tão duro com tão pouco, mas o tesão acumulado por quase 10 dias estava cobrando seu preço.

Chanyeol soltou o ace sob as pernas trêmulas e desceu seus beijos pelo estômago definido, mordendo de leve a pele até chegar no membro pulsante. Tomou-o de uma vez na boca e começou a mamar bem devagar, sentindo cada veia grossa esfregando na sua língua.

― Park ― gemeu Baekhyun, a voz rouca fazendo loucuras na mente de Chanyeol. ― Me deixa foder sua boca ― implorou. ― Eu quero foder sua boca igual você me fodeu antes.

Chanyeol pensou duas vezes antes de dizer sim. O pau em sua boca não era pequeno, mas excitação pelo mero pensamento dele fodendo sua boca com força foi o suficiente para seu pau latejar dentro da calça, expelindo uma quantidade vergonhosa de pré-gozo sem sequer ter sido tocado ainda. Olhou para cima e assentiu ligeiramente.

Respirou fundo e relaxou a garganta quando as mãos bonitas se embrenharam no seu cabelo e o membro começou a entrar e sair de sua boca, indo cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido. Não conseguia engolir, então a saliva escorria pelo canto da boca, mas não dava a mínima naquele momento, sua excitação deixava-o além disso. Acariciava as coxas e nádegas do Byun enquanto isso, sentindo os músculos da bunda se contraírem na ponta dos dedos toda vez que ele metia em sua boca até seus lábios tocarem a virilha lisa.

― _C-Chanyeol..._ ― Suspirou depois de um tempo, seus movimentos cada vez mais erráticos. ― Eu vou gozar. 

Sentia o pré-gozo fluindo cada vez mais em sua língua, ele estava tão perto. Abriu mais a boca e pressionou o quadril contra seu rosto, incentivando-o a continuar com os movimentos.

― Quer que eu goze na sua boca? ― perguntou com um sorrisinho safado nos lábios. ― Quer ficar com a boca cheia da minha porra até escorrer?

O levantador fechou os olhos e gemeu no pau do Byun. O canto dos seus lábios doía um pouco por ficar tanto tempo aberto, mas isso só aumentava seu tesão. Ele metia sem dó na sua boca, completamente à mercê do desejo, assim como o próprio Park ficou naquela noite. Gostava de ser a causa daquela vontade e gostava de ser usado para satisfazê-lo. Quase gozou na própria calça quando Baekhyun atingiu o ápice do seu prazer e engoliu sem pensar duas vezes, embora um pouco tenha escorrido pelo seu queixo. 

O corpo bateu contra os armários, as pernas fracas mal conseguiam segurar o peso, mas sua mão continuava acariciando os fios sedosos do amante. Chanyeol levantou e puxou-o em seus braços, sustentando o peso até chegarem no banco e Baekhyun sentar escarranchado em seu colo. Beijaram-se com lentidão, o levantador deixou de lado sua ereção para se entregar aos beijos e toques mais ternos.

― Eu queria isso ― confessou o Byun. ― Queria tanto... Toda vez que você me tocava, eu queria mandar todo mundo pro inferno e me trancar no vestiário com você.

― Eu também queria, merda. ― Acariciou o rosto delicado e fitou seus olhos, tentando demonstrar o que sentia. ― Admito que estava te ignorando nos jogos, mas é porque se não fizesse isso, eu ficaria ciente de cada posição sua na quadra e isso me deixava maluco. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era em você e no que fizemos, mas você fingia que eu nem existia e fugia de qualquer mísero contato comigo.

― Sei que não era certo, mas não sabia mais o que fazer ― sussurrou. Apoiou a testa em seu ombro e continuou. ― Depois do dia que tivemos, eu me senti mais próximo de você. Então quando transamos depois, não era como se fôssemos apenas dois atletas liberando um pouco da tensão através de sexo, foi _mais_.

Ficaram um momento sem dizer nada, os dois tentavam organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos reprimidos.

― Não sabia o que fazer. Nós nunca fomos amigos, eu mal te conhecia de verdade até uns meses atrás, tudo que sempre tivemos foi essa rivalidade. ― E então ele fez uma confissão que deixou Chanyeol em choque. ― A verdade é que eu já senti desejo por você desde antes e ficava ainda mais puto contigo nos jogos.

― O quê?! ― exclamou. Puxou Baekhyun pelos ombros e encarou o rosto corado. ― Como assim? Desde antes _quando_?

― Foi depois daquela semana de treinos amistosos em Seul no nosso primeiro ano, a gente já tinha jogado alguns jogos oficiais antes. ― Seu rosto ficou um pouco mais vermelho ao relembrar dos tempos de faculdade. ― Eu tinha acabado um namoro pouco antes de entrar na faculdade, namoro com uma mulher. Não fiquei com ninguém desde então, eu tinha umas dúvidas, mas não tinha tentado nada antes e nem conhecia ninguém que fosse... que fosse gay. E então, um dia te vi com um dos jogadores do seu time atrás das arquibancadas. Eu queria sair dali, mas não conseguia parar de olhar vocês dois e aquilo ficou na minha cabeça por dias.

Chanyeol não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada e deu-lhe o tempo que ele precisava para terminar de contar a história. 

― Como disse antes, já tive algumas dúvidas, mas nunca foi uma vontade real de ficar com outro homem, não até te ver com ele. Pensava naquilo direto, mas comigo no lugar dele. Aquilo me deixava puto, Chanyeol. Sentia como se você tivesse arruinado tudo, e enquanto você vivia sua vida normalmente, eu não sabia o que fazer. Demorou um tempo até que eu aceitasse tudo, minha família não aceita até hoje. 

― Você nunca me disse nada ― reclamou, mas o outro apenas riu.

― Eu nem te conhecia direito. Queria que fizesse o que, que chegasse até você e te culpasse por me fazer sentir tesão por homem? ― brincou. ― Fiquei tão puto nessa época que descontava em você quando jogávamos juntos. Depois que aprendi a lidar com isso e aceitei que gostava de homem, o estrago já tinha sido feito e você me odiava também.

Foi a vez de Chanyeol rir e esconder o rosto no pescoço do outro.

― Teria sido menos problemático para mim. ― Foi sua vez de confessar. ― Era frustrante querer beijar a boca que me ofendia em todos os jogos.

Baekhyun também riu da revelação. Era irônico que tenham passado anos irritados um com o outro por se sentirem atraídos e acharem que o outro os odiava. Anos de uma rivalidade que só beneficiou os times em que trabalhavam, já que os chefes não tinham escrúpulos em lucrar em cima da inimizade dos dois.

― O que nós vamos fazer agora? ― perguntou baixinho.

― Não quero parar com isso. Você quer continuar? ― Baekhyun acenou imediatamente. ― Nós podemos ir com calma e ver até onde vai. Ainda temos mais alguns dias aqui, mas na Coréia também moramos perto um do outro.

Eram quase vizinhos, na verdade, os prédios eram um do lado do outro. Detestavam isso antes, pois frequentemente se viam nas lanchonetes ou mercado do bairro.

― Quero manter isso só entre nós agora. Você tem algum problema com isso?

― Não, não. É melhor assim por enquanto.

― Okay.

― Okay ― murmurou contra os lábios do Byun, iniciando um beijo ainda mais intenso que todos os outros que trocaram antes. Se os toques de antes eram repletos de vontade reprimida, agora abraçavam e expunham todo o desejo que sentiam, o alívio de serem retribuídos aquecia seus peitos.

Ainda não sabiam exatamente o que sentiam um pelo outro. Era muito cedo para ser amor, mas a paixão ia muito além do mero desejo físico. Lutaram contra esse sentimento por tantos anos, que agora não tinham nenhuma pressa para descobrir o que era. Tinham noites sem fim para explorar tudo um do outro e de si mesmos.

  
  


* * *

_7 meses depois_

O som do apito ecoou pela quadra, anunciando o ponto marcado pelo time de Seoul. A torcida gritava animada pela vitória no terceiro set e o time todo comemorava. _Quase_ todos.

Os olhos do ace do Seoul Woori Card Wibbe estavam focados no levantador do time rival. Seus lábios adornavam um sorriso malicioso e vitorioso. Antecipação corria pelo seu corpo, tão intensa quanto a satisfação pela vitória. Não sentia nem um pingo de cansaço, mesmo depois da partida intensa que tiveram hoje. 

Deu um jeito de se livrar dos repórteres e foi correndo para o corredor paralelo ao vestiário dos adversários. Conhecia cada canto daquele estádio, uma vez que era a casa do seu time. Sabia que ele seria o último a passar por ali, o capitão dos Uijeongbu KB Stars era sempre tão responsável e educado com os repórteres esportivos, um atleta modelo. Viu todos os outros jogadores passarem com expressões desanimadas, até que _ele_ surgisse no corredor vazio. 

Puxou-o repentinamente, sem sequer anunciar sua presença. Achou que iria surpreendê-lo, mas o brilho desejoso nos olhos do rival indicavam que ele já esperava por isso.

― Sempre tão ansioso, ansioso por mi― Baekhyun não deixou-o terminar suas palavras. Tomou seus lábios com vontade, tentando saciar só um pouco da fome que sentia.

Chanyeol gemeu contra a boca dominadora e inclinou mais o rosto para aprofundar o beijo.

― Eu venci hoje, Park ― murmurou contra seus lábios. As mãos bonitas e delicadas desceram até o short do levantador e apertaram sua bunda com vontade. ― Essa é a melhor parte de ganhar de você, sabia?

Chanyeol riu, sabendo exatamente o que o amante queria dizer com aquilo.

― Vai para o meu apartamento, fica me esperando lá. Sem roupa.

― Da próxima vez sou eu que vou vencer, Byun ― prometeu Chanyeol. ― E você vai finalmente dizer sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez, muito obrigada à pessoa que doou o plot, eu AMO um love x hate com esporte no meio. Muito obrigada também à beta do EXOlipse que aceitou betar esse extra para mim, mesmo que o tempo já tivesse passado.  
> E muito obrigada a vocês que se dispuseram a ler essa fanfic, espero que tenham curtido!

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiz originalmente como uma oneshot, mas na hora de postar, decidi dividir em duas partes pois não curto ler capítulos longos demais.


End file.
